Emotions
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Daphne is back to the real world but it seems like her parents love Bloom more and Daphne finds herself remembering some old memories...


**Hey guys! First of all, I apologize for not updating any of my other stories at the moment, I have a tight schedule but I'm taking some time to type this because it's been in my head all day long and I just can't resist. This is the first fic I'm writing about Daphne so I'm sorry if she's a bit OOC, I tried my best to keep her in character. This story is completely written in Daphne's POV and it occurs after Season 5.**

**Emotions**

I sat in my bed, in my home planet, Domino. I smiled as I looked around my room, I never thought that I'd ever be sitting here I never even thought that I'd have a body again, but now I could live a normal life thanks to my sister, Bloom. I looked at my room once again, it wasn't the same old room that I had before losing my body since no one really thought I'd ever be back my parents just gave that room to Bloom but Bloom had designed this new room for me and amazingly she'd made it look the way it had before in my old room.

I had a king-size bed with light green covers that had pink flowers in them. There were really soft pillows with the same covers. There was a small table beside my bed with a lamp in it. I had an antique lamp which I don't know where Bloom had found. The closet was enormous and it was filled with clothes that I had bought when I went shopping with Bloom and her friends. Honestly, Stella had made me buy the whole mall! I had light blue wallpaper that had green swirls in them and there was a red carpet with some strange designs on the floor. There was also a white dressing table that also had stuff which Stella had made me buy. There were also some stuffed toys in my bed, they were from my childhood, Bloom had turned the palace upside down trying to find it, and I really appreciated it. There were large window like doors leading towards a long balcony through which I had a perfect view of the Royal Garden. There were two pots of red roses decorating the sides of the door towards the balcony.

I smiled admiring my room. It was really beautiful and peaceful and I had Bloom to thank for that. I went towards the doors leading towards the balcony and then opened the door, I could feel the cool breeze through my body. It felt wonderful. I looked down from the balcony and saw the beautiful garden that I loved so much. Seeing it always made me feel really comfortable. The flowers seemed to have some magic in them that always made me feel safe and nice. But today, what I saw didn't make me happy, it made me, what you call JEALOUS.

Yes I, Princess Daphne of Domino, was feeling jealous. The reason for this change was the one I had been feeling so thankful to just some moments ago. That was my sister, Bloom. I looked at the garden as I saw Bloom with our mother and father. She was chatting with them and laughing they all seemed so happy and this made me angry because they didn't even invite me. They seemed so close with each other and I felt left out, like I wasn't part of the family. As I looked at the three of them smiling and chatting so comfortably, I remembered the last time I'd felt this way. It was years ago, when Bloom was born and before Domino was destroyed by the ancestral witches.

Back then everything was different. Even my parents were different. They didn't allow the modern clothes worn by Bloom; they always said that I should act like a proper princess and other boring and traditional stuff. But with Bloom, it was all so different. She seemed to be so close to them, more close then I had and would ever be and this was the reason I felt jealous now.

Back then, when Bloom was born I always thought that my parents no longer loved me and that they only loved Bloom. Right now, I feel that way again.

**Flashback**

"Isn't she beautiful?" Marion, my mother asked my father, Orion

"Just like you" my father said as he wrapped his arms around my mother

"I want a hug too!" Little Daphne, that's me said with sparkling eyes

"Not right now Daphne, don't you see were playing with your sister?" my mother asked as she showed my sister her magic

"But, I want a hug!" I cried with watery eyes but my parents didn't even look at me

"Maybe later Daphne, now go to your room" my father said and I left, some tears sliding down my cheeks.

Then, I got busy talking to my best friend, a brown teddy bear that wore a red bow in it's head. Actually, the teddy bear was my only friend, I had many other toys, but this one was my favorite and it was the oldest one as well.

"Mother and father love my little sister more then me Teddy!" I cried into his chest, "They don't even look at me! I already hate her! I hate my sister! She took all the love that I should have gotten!"

Saying such things, I cried myself to sleep.

The next day, I was awoken by those good-for-nothing maids who made me eat he living fish and dressed me up for the day. I had forgotten about last night, so I quickly went to the dining table where we always ate our meals. When I got there, I saw my mother and father holding my little sister and playing with her just like yesterday, but gathering all my strength I didn't cry that they still didn't care about me.

"Good morning mother" I said as I turned to her then to my father, "father" with that said I sat at my usual sit and waited for their reply, but it never came. They were too busy cooing over my sister. After some time, my mother finally shot her head up.

"Ahh Daphne, we want you to hear the name that we've decide on for your little sister" my mother said

"Yes, I think it'll suit her well" my father said

"What is the name?" I asked, a it happy that they at least know now that I'm sitting right there.

"Bloom" my mother said as she smiled at the baby and then at me

"What do you think?" my father asked

"It's beautiful" I said as I faked a smile. I liked the name, and I also thought that it suited my baby sister well but for some reason I wasn't so happy.

Even after weeks of Bloom being born, I felt really jealous of her. It wasn't until I as left alone with Bloom that I really realize that I might be jealous of her but I still loved her.

Mother and Father had to go shopping to buy some baby stuff for Bloom. After taking Bloom to the store once they realized that, Bloom hated the sound pollution there. So, they would have to leave her there. Even though there were a thousand servants in the palace, for some reason they chose me to babysit Bloom as they'd finally realized that ever since I was born I hadn't really spent anytime with Bloom. So, even though I didn't want to spend anytime with the sibling that had ruined my life, I was forced to do so. Mother and Father told me everything that I'd have to do and left me alone to take care of my baby sister.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" I asked little Bloom as she stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I knew she couldn't understand me but still.

"You just barged in and now my parents don't even know I exist, they only care about you" I said angrily, for some reason, Bloom found this funny and started laughing in a cute way. I was stunned, I was telling her how much I hated her and she was laughing? Angrily, I stood up.

"How dare you? How can you be laughing like that?" I asked but that didn't help me to stop Bloom's laughs as she continued to laugh even more. Before I knew it, I had started laughing along with her. I didn't know what had gotten into me and what caused this change in my mood but none the less I was laughing along with my sister for reasons unknown. It was only after some time that I realized why my mood had changed. Ever since Bloom had been born all I'd thought about was how she'd ruined my life but never knew what she was really like. That one day, that I spent with her changed me and I grew love for her. Deep sisterly love, and by the way how we got along, I knew we'd be great sisters. More then that, I knew we'd even be best friends that day.

"You know something, little sister?" I asked later that day after we'd gotten over with laughing. As if Bloom understood, she looked at me as if curious. I turned towards her and smiled.

"Your not so bad, I actually like you, maybe we'd just never got enough time to socialize with each other" I said as Bloom also smiled.

That day, turned out to be great, as I realized that my mother and father loved both of us equally as well. And by the end of that day, I wanted to say to everyone that Bloom and Daphne would forever be best sisters and best friends.

**Flashback Ends**

I smiled at the memory. Why was she feeling jealous of Bloom again? All those years back, she'd gotten over that feeling. But why did she feel that way again?

"I guess I'll always be jealous" I said out loud as I continued to look towards my family who were smiling and were happy. When I saw how happy they were, I realized that this was what mattered , my family's happiness. Suddenly Bloom looked up towards me and smiled before waving towards me, seeing her I smiled as well and waved back.

"Come to the garden Daphne! It's great over here" Bloom shouted and my parents also looked at me and smiled as if asking me to some down. I also smiled back at them.

"Okay, I'm coming just wait a minute!" I said before dashing out of the balcony and out of my room heading towards the garden, towards my family.

**Well, that's all! I really hope you liked it. While writing this, I got another idea for a one-shot on Daphne, maybe I'll type it but later on. I hope you enjoyed this one! Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
